


[Johnyong]皆大欢喜

by StayOutOfTheFire



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Mark is Johnny’s adopted son, Slow Burn, Student!Lee Taeyong, Writer!Johnny
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StayOutOfTheFire/pseuds/StayOutOfTheFire
Summary: 梗源推特，感谢微博@JoyforReal的搬运，给笋的点梗，年龄操作和乱堆设定时间到！39/22，Johnny领养的儿子是Mark(16)。我能硬生生把这东西铺垫成半清水……我没想好多少章写完。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

李泰容摘掉耳机，深呼吸，准备好给寄宿家庭的主人留下一个良好的初印象。接下来的一学年他都要在这家留住，他不希望在第一天就被打上些带着差评的标签，何况是被自己喜欢的作家打上。

门铃声响了几秒，来开门的男孩和李泰容面面相觑，终于是男孩先恍然大悟地一拍手。“哦！你一定是泰容哥，老爸和我说了今天你会来，”他快步跑下台阶，一只手拎起箱子，另一只伸出来和他握手，“我是Mark，距离上次和他一起参加活动已经过了快十年了，你可能很少听说我。呃……他在楼上书房，我先带你去你的房间放东西。”

李敏亨，Mark，他当然知道，这位作家的养子，今年16岁在读高中，处于被恋爱问题所困扰的年纪。房子不小，墙上挂着父子两人的照片和一些风景画，角落堆积的杂物在视觉上压缩了不少空间。李泰容跟着李敏亨上楼，趁机环顾四周了解布局，明确属于两个男性的家，偶尔出现的整洁观感也不足以挽回它的面子。处女座的整理本能让他在男孩身后撇了撇嘴，等哪天有空可以帮义务帮他们打扫。

也许是很少有人入住的缘故，客房倒是很整齐。李敏亨打开顶灯，把行李箱拖到墙角，三两步走回门口，向刚卸下背包的李泰容招手。“来，我告诉你这里的房间怎么分配，”他站在走廊里，手指依次点过每一道门，“我的卧室就在你的对面，旁边这间是书房，那间是浴室……哦，其实和你房间里的没什么区别，只是多了个老爸用来泡澡的浴缸。最那边的是他的房间，然后这边顶头的是储物间。有事的话可以敲我的门，老爸的也可以，只是他不喜欢别人打扰他工作。你知道的，作家在挥洒灵感时受到打扰会很愤怒。”

“谢谢你，我记住了。”

李泰容刚点了下头，书房的门就打开了，刚结束阅读的作家端着咖啡杯站在门口。交换生侧了下头，隔着李敏亨望过去，对方举起杯子向他问好。

“是你吗，泰容？”徐英浩慢慢走过来，双手搭在李敏亨的肩膀上。男孩的海鸥眉扬起又落下，回头看了一眼自己的父亲，很会看时机地向侧边跨了一步。李泰容再次点头，“你好，”他在打招呼时突然紧张起来，手心微微发汗，“我是泰容——李泰容。”我很幸运能登记到你家里住上整整一年。他把这句话含进嘴里，抬起手，露出一个有些刻意的微笑，“很高兴见到你，我很喜欢你的书。”

“谢谢，我也很高兴见到你。”徐英浩和他握了握手，目光从对方抿得不自然的双唇落入那双澄澈的眼睛。李泰容附在表格上的证件照没有他本人好看，徐英浩在握手的短暂几秒中试着在心中用自己的写作方式刻画他的外貌——这男孩松软的浅棕色发丝乖顺地垂下，小鹿般晶亮的眼睛里盛着一汪月光，他的嘴角轻盈地上扬，那下唇……作家晃了晃脑袋，试着把这些文字从自己的大脑里晃出去。他闭上眼睛，深呼吸，在李泰容疑惑的眼神中转过头，向墙上的挂钟望去。“哦，时间不早了，你收拾好东西之后就来和我们一起吃饭吧？希望你能习惯我的手艺，毕竟Mark，”他歉意地笑了笑，转头看向叹气的男孩，“还没学会做饭。”

“我会很快学会的，爸。”

“我相信你，但你要注意安全，好吗？”

“嘿，你还是不相信我，”李敏亨不平地争辩起来，脑袋一低躲过徐英浩将要落到他发顶的手，“我已经会做煎鸡蛋了。”

“——谢谢了，那么我先去收拾一下东西。”李泰容终于在父子二人的小小争吵中插话成功，他望向徐英浩，指了指自己卧室的门。这动作实在过于拘谨，像刚闯入陌生领域警惕的小猫，联想让徐英浩笑起来，他向李泰容行了个礼，“WiFi密码在书桌的纸条上。去吧，男孩，我们在楼下等你。”

“泰容哥也算孩子吗？他已经22岁了。”

“当然，”徐英浩顿了一下，似乎在犹豫，但仍为了确认一般再次重复了自己的看法，“这个年纪于我来说能够算是，但你要叫他哥哥。”

李泰容把衣服取出来，一件件挂进木质立柜，几分钟前他给家人朋友发了报平安的消息好让他们放心。从机场出来到这里他还滴水未进，李泰容的嘴唇有些发干，他漱了漱口缓解口干，洗了把脸，在镜子前整理好仪表。马桶和淋浴间的倒影映在镜子中他身后，见到徐英浩本人这件事对他来说如梦似幻，李泰容在和中本悠太的对话框中打下几个字，又突然停下把它们全部清空。他呼了一口气，放下手机走出房间。

分针转了一圈不到，李泰容却以为时间过了很久，下楼时餐桌旁一个人都没有。徐英浩拒绝了李泰容提供帮助的意向，坚持自己做饭，理由是麻烦第一天来到这里的交换生打下手是件没有礼貌的事。于是等待晚饭时李泰容站在窗边，看李敏亨对着花园的栅栏踢球，过了一会男孩停下来，坐在草坪上打电话。

一只手落到自己肩膀上时李泰容吓得瞪大眼睛。“泰容，你在看什么？晚饭已经做好了，该叫Mark一起吃饭了。”

他赶快点头，突然为自己有些夸张的反应感到不好意思，徐英浩的手轻轻搭在他的肩膀上，同样向外看打电话的李敏亨。“是东赫吗？”在李敏亨跑进屋里后徐英浩问，对方有点腼腆地笑了笑，对着养父比了个“嘘”的手势。

“你看，青春期男孩，”在李敏亨跑远后徐英浩作出有点哀伤的表情，摊开手耸了耸肩，“心里只有他的男朋友。”

“他的男朋友——”

“对，他们在一起有好几个月了，”徐英浩平静地答道，“你的语气听起来有点惊讶，我很像那种性取向死板的老古董吗？”

李泰容的话噎在嗓子里，他撅起嘴摇了摇头，“不过我的确有些惊讶，我以为……”

“不必惊讶，”对方笑了，搂着他的肩膀一起走向餐桌。已经洗完手的李敏亨坐在桌前，桌上是李泰容意料外的韩餐，大概是怕新住户不适应西餐特意准备的。徐英浩的厨艺水平不低，虽然无法和餐馆媲美，但也远远超出平均。酒量不佳的李泰容仍是礼节性地喝了一杯，酒精下肚，浅淡的红晕立即从脖子爬上来，一直蔓延到他的脸颊和耳尖。

温度会有多高？此时他看起来如此年幼，的确是个安静的——孩子。徐英浩的心底升起一种伸手触碰他红润的脸颊的欲望，他微微皱起眉毛，有些不安地用自己杯中的酒水安抚发干的喉咙。他瞄向身旁的李敏亨，男孩没有注意到父亲神色的异常，依旧吃得津津有味，他松了口气，依旧像之前那样轻轻摇了摇头，再一次地试着把那些用华丽的形容词堆砌出来的怪异念想摇走。

洗完澡后李泰容靠在床上刷油管，顺便和中本悠太聊天。留在首尔的日本朋友短短地向交换生问候了几句，直接切入生活如何的正题。实际上这不准确，一天的相处怎能算是生活？李泰容攥着手机转了转眼睛，手伸到背后把枕头调到舒适的位置。

TY「还不错，今天的晚饭很好吃，我没想到在这里的第一顿饭还会有泡菜。」  
山里来的男人！「美国有泡菜卖应该也很正常吧ㅋㅋㅋ和喜欢的作家见面是不是很激动？」  
TY「嗯……也很紧张，而且他比网上的照片要英俊多了。」  
山里来的男人！「真的？」  
山里来的男人！「在帅哥作家面前可不要失态啊！他对你怎么样？」  
TY「还不错，他的养子性格也很好。」  
TY「只是他有时候莫名其妙地摇头，希望只是我多心（ ; ; ）」

发完最后一条消息，李泰容关上了床边的灯。为什么？是对我的表现不满吗？但似乎不像，他应该是会直接说出来自己意见的人。手机沉默了很久，长时间的航班让李泰容疲惫不堪，还没等到屏幕重新亮起就进入了梦乡。

您为什么不结婚？是有什么顾虑吗？39岁的公众人物作为单身父亲偶尔会被媒体盘问这样的私人问题，一般他都只会笑笑，冲记者神秘地一眨眼，说这是我自己的秘密。他在大学时谈过两位女友，最终却都不欢而散。虽然谈不上感情上的打击，但也足够让他在恋爱方面提高警惕。在两任女友之后他也试着和男性约会过几次，很明显没有谈好。现在徐英浩的信条是，宁愿一直单身也不与无法理解自己思想的人交往，毕竟向他人不厌其烦地解构自己的每一句话也是颇为怪异的举动。

他习惯了这样的生活，阅读一会后准时摸到养子的房间去看他有没有睡下，接着才回到自己的房间独自躺上双人床——以前为了陪孩子入睡而买的——最后关上灯。徐英浩放下书，抬头，墙上的挂钟指向十二点半，是查房的时间了。昏暗的走廊上一点亮光溜了出来，李泰容的房间。还没睡吗？他尽可能轻地敲了几次门，里面没有回应，于是他推门进去，见交换生斜斜地靠着床后的栏杆睡着了。

徐英浩站了一会，叹了口气，好心地为他把被子向上拉了拉，关上灯。不能怪他浪费电能，任谁都有困倦的时候，闭眼就入梦这件事也无可厚非。可顶灯的灯光又在徐英浩的眼皮后亮起来，被他端详一番的睡颜再次浮现，直觉告诉他那男孩不一般。你，Johnny，你最好收敛些，徐英浩有些不安地自言自语，闭着眼睛揉了揉太阳穴。

第二天是个周日，李敏亨一大早就出去了，在冰箱上留的便签条说自己去和李东赫一起做科学课作业。明天李泰容要去学校报道，这意味着他今天还能享受一天的空闲。酸痛的身子叫醒了李泰容，他揉着后背拿起闪着提示灯的手机，这才突然想起自己昨晚睡觉前忘记关灯。

完蛋了，绝对完蛋了。

山里来的男人！「应该不会，可能只是心情不好？」  
山里来的男人！「在试着整理思绪也有可能」  
山里来的男人！「作家嘛，有时灵感太多也会头疼」  
山里来的男人！「不过你也要注意自己的说话方式啊泰容！真被讨厌也会很尴尬的吧」  
山里来的男人！「毕竟要一年」  
山里来的男人！「泰容？」  
山里来的男人！「你睡了吗？」

李泰容扔开手机，一骨碌爬起来，钻进浴室冲澡。入住第一天就麻烦房主关灯这件事实在丢人，完了，必须要及时道歉。纷乱的思绪让李泰容清晨的困意完全消散，他吹干头发，对着镜子着装，一切准备就绪之时，门口的纸片吸引了他的注意力。

“不用担心，泰容，我已经把灯为你关上了。但那样睡觉后背会很疼，不是吗？;)”

笔迹不算优美的韩文字符后紧跟着是徐英浩潇洒的英文签名，李泰容的心脏不安地跳动起来，他坐在床上把那张纸翻来覆去地看了好几遍，随后把它折回原样。他攥着纸片犹豫着，最终拆下手机外壳，把纸条塞了进去。

热浪还没涌上街道，夏季的特征看得不很明显。李泰容下楼时才八点过一会，厨房里传来刷锅的声音，餐桌旁空空荡荡，桌上摆着他的那份早餐。听见楼梯上的动静，徐英浩主动从水池旁抛出一句早上好。

“早上好，徐先生，我——”

“叫我Johnny就可以，泰容。”他没对李泰容走到厨房门口才做出回复的延时反应感到不快，只是关上水龙头冲他笑了笑。这称呼的突然拉近反倒让李泰容感到有些窘迫，他就像个做错事的小孩，垂下眼睛不去看对方，用鼻音轻轻应了一声。

“但如果你想，倒也可以在Mark面前这么叫我，”徐英浩似乎看出了他的尴尬，“说真的，这样的称呼太疏远，虽然我也不算太介意。你刚才有什么要说的吗？请继续吧。”

李泰容吞了口口水，“我很抱歉昨晚忘记关灯，以后我会注意的。”

他局促的神情和愧疚的语气让徐英浩耸了耸肩，“没关系。我是说，这真的没关系，坐那么长时间的飞机累了很正常。对了，你吃过早饭了吗？今天中午之前Mark都不在，即便这孩子突然回来，他也有钥匙开门。所以如果你有什么购物需要，我可以载你去。”

“谢谢，”为什么是谢谢？李泰容话刚一出口就愣住了，一股紧张感爬上他的头皮，让他反应了几秒才继续接上自己的话，“早餐我这就去吃，我暂时没有什么需要买的东西。如果可以的话……”他的目光迅速扫过厨房的每一个角落，尽可能谨慎地斟酌词汇，“我可以帮你做一些清扫工作。”

徐英浩的眉毛扬了起来，和李敏亨惊讶时的神态十分相似，或许孩子真是从无血缘的父亲身上继承到了点什么。“好，”他若有所思地点着头，“我似乎也已经很久……没打扫过房子了。”

事实证明扫除是个大工程，徐英浩所说的很久也真的没骗人，一直到李敏亨回家他们还在和灰尘与杂物搏斗。李泰容把和房主一同清理出的扔进屋后的垃圾桶里，摘掉口罩，筋疲力竭地爬回客厅的沙发上休息。他揩去鼻尖上的汗珠，颇具成就感地环视四周。你想，帮你崇敬的人做了一件大事，论谁不会自豪呢？

他在餐桌上听徐英浩向李敏亨称赞自己为勤劳的榜样，同时感受到男孩盯着自己看了好几次。可每次他报以回视时，对方仅仅向他挤挤眼睛，什么话也不说。好吧，李泰容又一次躺在床上看手机，今天是Mark……这天中本悠太有约会，没空和他聊天，于是李泰容下床给手机充电，伸手关好灯。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 也被我年龄操作的郑在玹正在赶来支援，我高中原子物理都完全没听懂，所以大学专业科目问题欢迎大家捉虫……

登记，报道，上课。起初的几周里，学校生活的确给李泰容带来了不少新鲜感，再往后新鲜感淡去，这样的日子就变得平常了起来。不像在美国长大的徐英浩，李泰容是个土生土长的韩国人，英语不是他的母语，在听课时多少还是会造成一些小小的障碍。连着几个晚上他在晚餐后都会把房门一关，将自己锁进屋里整理今天的笔记和教授的录音。他将录音导进电脑，皱着眉毛转签字笔，另一手将音频拖回几秒前没听清的部分。

量子物理真不是神秘学，李泰容可以举双手作证。熟悉的理论被陌生的外文名词蒙上了一层晦涩的薄雾，想到测试，他总会在心底感到隐隐不安。而且徐英浩也帮不了他，他写诗歌，写小说，题材和科幻都沾不上边。于是李泰容只得把自己管束得更严格，脚踏实地靠自己努力，希望考出来的成绩不会惨不忍睹。

第二张纸条很快就从门缝间飞来了。那是他把自己关起来学习第二周的周五，李泰容刚从椅子上起来准备休息一会。他摘掉播放着白噪音的耳机，目光随即便挪到落上地板的纸片上。仍然是那字迹稍显潦草的韩文，语法甚至都有点不通顺，他怀疑作家写这些东西时都是用Google翻译查的。李泰容揉了揉酸痛的后腰，往回望了一眼仍旧亮着的电脑。

“记得早些休息，别太累到，好吗？”

句子很短，没有其他的废话，但这么几个简单的字词就足以将留言人的关心表现得淋漓尽致。李泰容眨了眨眼睛，昨晚饭桌上徐英浩向他递来的担忧目光在他的记忆之中隐隐浮现，似乎确有其事。一种难以形容的情感沉入他的心中，也许这几天的确是把自己孤立得太严重了，在原来的学校里室友早已经习惯了这一点，在他独自思考时会避免进门打扰。可新的家庭之中没有这种习惯，这样的做法未免会让人难过。

他有点颓丧地蹲到地上。关灯这件事才过去一个月不到，李泰容自责地认为又做了另一件使被钦佩者失望的事，怎么办？

实际上徐英浩并没有因此生气，只是单纯在担心大学生的身体健康。他在大学时和现在的李泰容完全相反，听着课打其他科目已经留好题目的论文草稿，列最近构思的文章大纲，或者偷偷读刚从图书馆借来的诗集。有空闲时他会和朋友一起去酒吧胡闹，喝完回到宿舍倒头就睡，等第二天再把昨晚破碎得不成样的大脑一片一片捡回来。在这样愉快的日子里他成功毕业了，现在还名气不小。文艺工作者徐英浩没经历过这样高强度的的学习生活，对半囚禁式的生活产生担忧也情有可原。

李泰容穿上帽衫，鼓起道歉的勇气去敲徐英浩的房门。

“Mark，是你吗？怎么了，孩子，要我帮你捉床底下的鬼吗？”

“我是泰容，”他贴近木门，一手抓着门把，一手按在门框上。他已经完全组织好用来道歉的话了，却仍然能在耳畔听到自己心脏狂跳的声音，“我想找你说一件事。”

“哦——哦，不好意思，我认错了，什么事？直接推门进来就可以了。”徐英浩有些不解地转了转眼睛，从床上翻身起来，把书签塞进书页之间。

门被反手关上，李泰容站在门口，鼻尖上沁出汗珠，在认为自己做错事时他的眼睛会习惯性地向下看。“我很抱歉……”他嗫嚅着，“这几天我把自己锁在房间里太久，很少与你或者Mark交流，如果这让你们感到不悦，今后我会尽量改正，”那双因紧张而瞪大的眼睛终于肯直视徐英浩，他又轻声重复了一遍，“让你担心了，我真的很抱歉。”

徐英浩有点莫名其妙地抓了抓脑袋，随后笑出声来。他拍了拍身边的空位，“别这样，泰容，在这个家里你太拘谨了。过来，我们谈谈。”

床铺很松软，李泰容两脚并拢坐在徐英浩身边，它们之间空出一段可被形容为敬畏的距离。作家凑近他，仔细地替他揩去鼻尖上的汗珠，“把这里当作你原来的住所都可以，如果你学习太长时间，会一样向你的家人或者室友道歉吗？我猜不会，所以也不用向我道歉。认真学习是件好事，我很欣赏有这种精神的人。”

李泰容摇头。“可是在这里和总归还是不一样，我的室友可能已经习惯了我把自己封闭起来的习惯，那是三年来磨合的，但……”

“看着我，泰容，”徐英浩突然打断了这段内疚的自白，拍了拍他的肩膀，要他转过头，“也许你的室友习惯这点需要三年，既然你今天已经坦白了自己的习惯，我和Mark习惯需要的时间也许会更短。再说，”他把李泰容细软的额发向后梳了梳，“如果和我们相处让你这么神经紧张，那该道歉的就不是你了。”

“我不是那个意思，”空气暂时寂静下来，李泰容过了一会才把话说下去，估计是在调整情绪，“我不想让你失望，你是——你是我最钦佩的人之一，光是见到你就让我很激动了，所以我……我不想……”

“我知道了，但你真的不需要这么谨慎，在这里做你自己就好，你说入乡随俗？没有必要，泰容，我们需要交流。现在已经不早了，如果你没有其他安排，就快去休息吧？”

好吧。李泰容脸颊发烫，缓慢松开攥紧的手，看起来徐英浩的确没有生气，至少从语气中听不到怒火。他答了一声好，站起身走到门边，向徐英浩鞠躬。

“那么——晚安，Johnny。”他的声音还是轻轻的，包括关门的力度也很谨慎。

身旁的被单上还留着一个人坐下时陷进去的痕迹，徐英浩瞥了那凹陷一眼，再度躺回床上。李泰容可以算是个完美主义者，从他那天打扫卫生时对物品的严谨分类就可窥见一斑，可能他也希望自己与寄宿家庭保持最好的关系，遂变得小心翼翼，一旦出现错误就立即自我反思并改正，这追求完美的漂亮孩子。用以赞扬的形容词一个接一个地从徐英浩的脑海中浮起来，等他清醒过来时才顿觉怪异。他侧身，从桌上拿起笔和纸，写下几个单词：

谨慎的，精巧的，美丽的，聪明的。

男孩。

接着他撕下这张稿纸，将它折起来，塞进床头柜的最底层。

郑在玹在十月的第二个周六到美国出差，作为昔日的挚友，当然免不了嘘寒问暖一番。“Mark最近怎么样了？”郑在玹一边系安全带一边问他，“嘿，你家的青春期少年会和你吵架吗？”

“他挺好的，长高了不少。至于吵架……没有，不过他恋爱了，你能想到吗？”

“正常。但是你还没寻到你的春天，对吧，哥？”

徐英浩咂舌，向他夸张地耸肩，“至少现在来说还没有，你不是也一样没结婚吗？”

“不一样，我订婚了。”他得意地把自己手上的订婚戒指炫耀给徐英浩看，作家发出一声故作震惊的“上帝啊”。“对了，”他话锋一转，“我能去你家住一周吗？我记得上次来这边时你家还有客房的，介意借我住几天吗？”

“我不介意，但客房现在被占了。”

“被占了？你养了宠物？”

“不不，是来了一位交换生。他要在这住一年，所以客房暂时腾不出来，抱歉，在玹。”

“我明白了，好吧，没关系，”郑在玹的酒窝浅浅地浮现出来，低下头现给自己订酒店，“他学什么的？”

“物理……原子物理还是什么的，”作家在红绿灯前停下，向程序员侧了一下头，“你知道，我一直搞不明白这些理工科的东西。”

“那他可以和我聊聊。酒店我订了这家，可以麻烦你先载我过去吗？等我收拾好东西再给你打电话，谢了，Johnny哥。”

这个周末徐英浩几乎把晚上的时间全贡献于和挚友叙旧，每晚督促李敏亨睡觉的担子自然而然地落到了李泰容的肩上。郑在玹晃着杯子，双眼锁住盛起酒吧昏暗灯光的液体，语调颇为平静地调侃单身老父亲：如果你有空，我可以帮你安排约会，你需要吗？现在有理解你的或是你想了解的人了吗？就和我说说吧，哥，我都在为你着急。

徐英浩陷入沉思，嘈杂的背景音从他的脑中淡去，他撑着下巴，眉毛皱起。他不介意将自己归入怪胎一类，但至于对方是否愿意被如此形容，这件事只能存疑。再加上……这太荒唐了，李泰容仿佛又开始用那双带着歉意的双眸注视他，安静地敲着他的心尖，恰到好处地让他认识到自己在试着跨越道德底线。那男孩似乎有着逾越实际年龄的心理年龄，他总是在沉默着思考，人类的好奇心和求知欲或许就是徐英浩想要靠近他的原因。

是吗？

郑在玹也不着急得到他的答案，自顾自地点了一杯姜汁可乐，他今晚不想喝醉，待会还要借徐英浩的车回旅馆。他一边回着老板的消息一边瞄徐英浩的表情，就像这样做能窥探出他的思考进程一样。不过的确，光看他凝重的神情郑在玹就能猜到个七七八八，这位作家在做着艰难的思想斗争，有心上人这件事是没跑了，只是出于某种原因他要斟酌一会是否坦白。

“在玹，你保证自己会保密吗？我认真的。”

“肯定的，”郑在玹从手机上抬起头，正巧打完最后一行字，他摁灭手机，向看起来仍有些难堪的徐英浩笑了笑，“你肯定有喜欢的人了，你瞒不住我。”

“呃的确，不过我想可能……”

“说来听听。”听众把椅子拉近了些，一副洗耳恭听的样子。他略显得意地耸了耸肩，嘴角的酒窝适时地显露出来。谢谢，直觉。

故事被作家浓缩起来并不长，郑在玹听毕转转眼睛，手指轻轻敲打桌子，“所以奇怪在哪？他也是个成年人，虽然的确和你的年龄差有点大。我认为这的确是喜欢，或者有好感。他比之前那些自以为有趣喋喋不休的人好多了，你觉得呢？我的意见是，你可以试着去追求他，”程序员的手指顿了一下，“或者如果你更担心什么名誉问题的话，哥……你就别再多想了。”

“不过我真的认为既然你们都是成年人，年龄并不是障碍，他们还能说些什么呢？”

他们两人一同陷入沉默，徐英浩转过身，面对吧台，用双手将额发撸上去，深深地垂下头。作为公众人物的坏处是一举一动都要受到舆论的严格监视，媒体会怎么想？社会会怎么想？那张稿纸从抽屉里爬出来，他深呼吸，闭上眼睛。他在认真地考虑展开关系的可能性，李泰容是个完美主义者，他会允许这种不完美的关系在他的生命中存在吗？一个大他十七岁的单身男性，一个会使他因之被曝光在众目睽睽之下的暂时的名人。

“你和之前那些人约会时可没这么深思熟虑过，这次还没有开始就要放弃了，”郑在玹摸了摸裤兜，掏出一枚硬币，另一手拍拍他的肩，“那么我们就听命运的？正面，你试着去接近他，背面，你放弃。你觉得这样怎么样？”

实在是幼稚的方法，徐英浩故作鄙夷地翻了个巨大的白眼，反而逗得郑在玹笑出声。

“好吧，看在你这么为我操心的份上。”

郑在玹得到了他的允许，利落地抛起硬币。

李泰容耳朵尖，坐在客厅里远远地就听见车辆行驶的声音。他立即把书放下，冲上二楼，敲开李敏亨的门让他快点睡觉。坐在电脑前的男孩立即领会了他的精神，点点头比一个OK的手势，系统显示屏关闭一气呵成，关好灯被子一掀钻进被窝，闭上眼俨然一副熟睡的模样。

房门刚被关上，正门就响起了钥匙插进锁孔的声音。现在下楼显然已经赶不上了，过于匆忙的动作会让人起疑，共犯仔细地谋划着，为自己年轻的小同僚打掩护。李泰容的心怦怦乱跳，生怕被抓到蛛丝马迹，他干脆垂下胳膊把自己挂在楼梯口，抿起嘴唇瞪着眼睛钻研屋顶的吊灯。

人之间的行为会互相影响，踏进客厅的徐英浩循着李泰容的目光向上看去，什么异常都没找到。“你在那干什么？”他一边脱风衣一边问，不解地再次看了看吊灯。

“我在想——”

你？不行，这话说得太离谱，会被拆穿，少张口乱来，少开这种玩笑。

“——我的论文。”

“好吧，你想什么都行，我的宝贝，早点睡觉。”徐英浩斜着靠上沙发，向着楼上挥挥手。听声音他似乎有点醉了，不然怎么会把称呼和自己故意拉得如此亲昵？李泰容歪着脑袋想了想，走下楼梯，到厨房里调了一杯蜂蜜水。

“我直白地说吧，听着，泰容，你对我来说是个天使，”他将蜂蜜水放在茶几上时徐英浩坐了起来，双眼带着醉意，用食指指着他。

李泰容被这句突如其来的形容砸迷糊了，他疑惑地嗯了一声，接着抖开扔在靠背上的风衣，轻轻披到徐英浩的身上，“你喝醉了。”


	3. Chapter 3

大脑沟回看起来是不是很像迷宫？回答我，是。

大脑沟回越多越深的人越聪明，他们这部分人体的迷宫看起来也越复杂，它的复杂性支持他们在巨大的地图上研究各种各样的问题。可李泰容陷进去了，起因是几分钟前和李敏亨的谈话，他焦虑地趴在床上，手机放在面前。

“泰容哥，老爸那天是不是叫你……呃。”李敏亨双手捧着一杯牛奶，坐在李泰容身边看电视时突然转过头问他。对方一时没反应过来他指的是什么，直到男孩藏不住自己的笑意，他才想起前几天晚上徐英浩喝多了回家时的情景。他揉了揉鼻子，耳尖又开始发红，“是的，怎么了？”李泰容避免正面交锋，建一条小径让李敏亨走上去，可青春期的男孩没有做出选择，站在了原地——他若有所思地点头，收回注意力继续看屏幕内的主持人喋喋不休。

经他这么一提醒，李泰容才终于把这几天的事联系成一串，从那句不经意的宝贝到自己收纳夹里逐渐积聚的纸条，他敏锐地察觉到李敏亨的提问背后可能有些其他的原因。例如……徐英浩以前的经历或者某些不为他所知的习惯，反常行为还是习惯性称呼？他像冬天打猎的猎人一样试图触摸地上的足迹，在记忆中翻找徐英浩这段时间里看向他的目光。他僵直地坐在沙发上，手指反复地抓挠着手机壳，如果事实真如他的胡思乱想一般，他该如何面对自己最崇拜的人之一？

嘿，估计只是Mark想和你开玩笑，别太放在心上。他心中的另一个杂音冒了出来，他瞥了身边沉浸于节目，伴着背景笑声开怀大笑的男孩，翻过手机解锁，打开和悠太的聊天框。可文字就像粘在了他的指尖上似的，怎么甩也甩不下来。如何开口？我的寄宿家庭家长，对，就是我很喜欢的那位作家，他可能对我有意思？太自恋了，这不是李泰容能打出来的话，光是脑补到这里就够让他羞愧的。他随便找了个借口上楼，瞥了一眼书房，又瞟一眼楼下坐着的李敏亨，最终把自己关回房间。

万一悠太知道该怎么办呢？他还是鼓足勇气打下字来，发送消息，手机一扔跑进厕所洗脸。凉水拍脸颊是他惯用的提神手法，让他得以好好地冷静下来。隔着十三个小时的时差总不能干等着回复，他得找点事做，李泰容转头，拿起收纳夹。

最开始的几篇诗歌表意很隐晦，当时李泰容只认为它们是徐英浩最近读到的喜欢的文字，现在想来兴许都是作家自己想象并写下的。他的食指掠过笔尖在纸上留下的凹陷，徐英浩沾着蓝色的墨水写神秘的月光和蜿蜒的溪流，还有难以抓住的风与拿着罐子想要把风装进来的人。当他意识到自己已经开始主观认定字词背后蕴藏着喜爱之情时，李泰容的脸烧了起来。他抱着夹子躺到床上，大脑一片混乱。

当中本悠太终于回复消息时，李泰容已经吃完晚饭坐在电脑前了。在修改掉又一个不小心打错的单词后手机亮了起来，他像看到救命稻草般伸手抓过去，屏住呼吸阅读朋友的建议。我觉得可能是，对方这样说，不过你觉得呢？观察到什么没有，或者你做了什么吗？

我不知道，我推理不出来，这超出理性逻辑可以解决的问题范畴了。我做了不少糗事，虽然他一直强调自己没生气，我不必太拘谨。李泰容脑袋后仰靠上椅背，他特意观察了徐英浩的行为，他在饭桌上如何与他说话，眼神如何与他碰撞，一切似乎都与平时无异，但又似乎有些不同。如果是……如果真是那样的话又怎么样？一段情感的开始需要一个合理的逻辑解释，可李泰容找不到，仅仅只是因为一直以来被人称赞的外貌——不，这解释是对徐英浩的污蔑——或较为内敛的性格？他把自己困进未知感情的谜团，也不敢直接去问。如果这件事发生在悠太身上的话，他很可能会在一番仔细的观察后找机会询问本人的。

你不如……敲门声突然响了起来，李泰容猛地坐直，警惕地问向来人“什么事？”

“抱歉，泰容哥，是我。我来拿网球拍，现在可以进来吗？”

李泰容松了一口气，“稍等，”他拉开椅子，从柜子旁拿来立在一旁的网球拍，开门递过去。李敏亨站在门外挠头，一抬眼看见李泰容的脸上有些红。

“谢谢，你生病了吗？”

“没有。”李泰容几乎是一瞬间的反应，随即他又感到自己过于迅速的回答有些不合适，尴尬地耸了下肩，轻声补上一句谢谢关心。

还好男孩没有过多追问，李泰容坐回书桌前拿起手机，中本悠太建议他同样写诗试探。

疯了。他按下锁屏，不善表达如他，交朋友大半靠学术集会，剩下小半靠打游戏来相互熟悉，他怎么也想不到竟然有需要写诗交流的一天。

TY「我不擅长写诗……」  
山里来的男人！「你上次还给家里的宠物写过歌呢ㅋㅋㅋ」  
TY「……」  
TY「好吧，我试试看。」

我站在静谧的夜里，一言不发  
晚风牵起我的手，要我回到梦中  
可我让她离开，不要催促  
我站在静谧的夜里，仍然等着  
等待星星微笑，容许我自私地取走他的光芒  
以点缀我的梦

署名时李泰容的手有些抖，他不想仔细修改自己刚才写的东西，连折纸时都在尽力控制把它团成一团再丢掉的冲动。他的大脑一片空白，窒息感从后脑勺压向前额，从头到脚，整个人快要浮起来了。

在聊天框里他没有详细叙述自己是怎样摇晃到徐英浩的房间门口，怎样小心地透过门缝塞入纸条，再怎样心虚地逃回房间的。他只是说，硬币我掷了，是正是反无从得知。

有白色的纸片突兀地出现在地板上，躺在床上看新闻的徐英浩几乎是一瞬间就透过余光注意到了。他怀着点侥幸心理下床捡起它，在拆开的一瞬间倒吸一口冷气。稍显拘束的笔迹来自李泰容，他的回复如同悬崖上伸来的一只手，将徐英浩从放弃的边缘重新拉了回来。送走郑在玹之后徐英浩又有点动摇，尽管有挚友的鼓励，但他所拥有的身份还是没法还给他自由。徐英浩取来一支笔，坐在床边垫着杂志在单词下划线，注明自己的修改意见。

除此之外他什么也没写，就他们目前的关系而言，这就足够了。并且这首诗也是个好兆头，证明大学生并没有视他递送诗歌或文段的行为为纠缠，够好了。在此之前徐英浩很少思考恋爱与博弈的相似之处，这段时间内他终于看清了舆论在他们面前竖起的藩篱，落手必须谨慎，确认一切无碍后才能走下一步。他又重新读了一遍这首笔力欠佳的短诗，翻过纸应景地在纸背上画了一颗五角星。

“你睡了吗，泰容？”

徐英浩敲门时李泰容刚打开Pornhub，再一次地，他被这家人对敲门时间的把握能力吓了一跳。他本以为徐英浩不会找上来，显然预判错误了，这下只好合上笔记本硬着头皮开门。他撇了撇嘴，套上睡裤。徐英浩先递进来的是他的诗，这样的速度和报社退稿一样，李泰容差点向后倒过去。

“抱歉Johnny，我……”

“呃？我在上面写了一些修改意见，如果你对写诗有兴趣可以随时和我交流。”

多巧妙的回旋球，李泰容的心蓦地一沉，僵硬地点了点头。设想的大厦在他的脑中倒塌，他缓慢地拆开纸条，双眼迅速地浏览了一遍，随后望向徐英浩。

他们对视了一会，李泰容的食指摸到纸后的图案，于是他主动撤开视线，发现了那颗星星。他想告诉我什么？李泰容习惯性地咬住下嘴唇，一抬眼又对上徐英浩的目光。作家环抱着双臂靠在门边，看向他的视线是柔和的，其中又像掺杂着些别的感情，或许是慈爱，或许是不安，又或许是两者的结合体。

“谢谢你，我会注意修改的。”李泰容说不出其他话。

“如果在这个时间突然敲门打扰了你，那么对不起。早点休息吧，需要我帮你关上灯吗？”

问他为什么要送给自己那么多诗，快！李泰容张了张嘴，最后经大脑加工出来的产物却是，不，没有打扰我，谢谢，请帮我关上吧，祝你晚安。

徐英浩叹了口气，为他关上灯，用气声回了一句“晚安，宝贝。”

等确定徐英浩已经回到自己房间后，李泰容才爬起来关电脑。他撒了谎，不过现在也的确没有心情看别的了。那声轻飘飘的“宝贝”回荡在耳边，李敏亨下午的问题非常及时地跳回他的脑海，是的，你父亲叫我宝贝……他对认识的人都这样称呼吗，Mark？李泰容嗓子发干，抱着被子蜷缩成一团，今晚他没给中本悠太发消息汇报进程，这些信号让他既害怕又期待，总觉得自己被拉上了一条目的地未知的小径。

正在他辗转反侧时，徐英浩在日记本上写下了属于这一天的第一行字：风抓住我了。


	4. Chapter 4

如果没有徐英浩和李敏亨，李泰容一个人待在芝加哥就会很无聊，他直到现在还没成功交上能聊得来的朋友——李敏亨除外，在没事做的时候他就跟着父子俩转悠。可当他跟着李敏亨来到一群高中生的聚会上时，他再次发现了自己的格格不入，只能坐在桌旁一杯又一杯地喝可乐。孩子们甚至没有偷偷买酒，不过无所谓，李泰容不擅长更不嗜好喝酒。他靠着椅子看手机，高中生们在客厅里放着巨大声的音乐，吵得他耳膜快要破裂。偶尔有人从他面前经过，问他需不需要什么东西，他只是摇摇头。

多亏徐英浩的悉心指导，理工男李泰容的文学水平芝麻开花般节节进步。也算是一种对自己情操的陶冶，李泰容向中本悠太汇报。他的朋友除此之外还关心他们之间是否有了情感上的进一步进展，可李泰容在对方有意无意提及这一话题时总是选择避而不答，即便看到消息也当作没看见。

“你是李泰容？”一个声音在他身前响起，李泰容抬起头，某个蜜色皮肤的男孩正打量着他。他点了点头，对方哦了一声，“我是李东赫，如果你和Mark有那么熟的话就应该知道我。”他的语气不算和缓，甚至那么一点傲慢——和李敏亨形成强烈的反差。李东赫在他身边坐下，再瞥了一眼对着屏幕发愣怔的李泰容，单刀直入地提出了自己的想法：“你觉得这个聚会很无聊。”

“呃？我没这么觉得，只是——”

“是Mark的养父叫你来的。”男孩的目光射线般钻入李泰容的双眼，肆无忌惮地挖到事实的真相，李东赫的脸上露出一副“我就知道”的表情。为什么这些孩子一个比一个敏锐，李泰容受到挫败似地垂下双肩，“是啊，”他说，“Johnny今晚要送朋友去机场，而他觉得我独自在家可能会无聊，所以他就让我来这里，顺便在结束后带Mark回家。”“——成年人，”李东赫不屑地哼了一声，随后转回视线看着客厅里闪烁的电视屏幕。

他们又沉默了一会儿。“的确挺无聊的，”李东赫突然开口，“你在和谁聊天？女朋友？男朋友？”

“只是普通朋友，我在原来大学的室友。”

“那你为什么不和自己的女朋友或者男朋友聊天？”

“因为我没有，”李泰容避开他的目光，看向一旁。对方的眼中显而易见地露出疑惑，但只是一瞬，下一秒李东赫又倒了杯可乐递给李泰容，“哦，那看来有戏。”

不是吧。李泰容的心跳停了一拍，攥紧冰凉的可乐杯。李东赫瞥了他一眼，随后拍拍他的肩膀，转身加入到一旁的UNO游戏中。无论是熟悉的，刚刚熟悉的，还是不熟悉的，为什么所有人都在提醒他看向徐英浩？这轻飘飘的结论无法被曲解出其他的含义，有戏什么？什么有戏？没来由的恐惧让李泰容挺直了后背。聚会从无聊变成了漫长，也许徐英浩还在机场和朋友聊天，他希望他能再聊久一点，希望在他带着李敏亨回到家之后徐英浩还没回到家，给他留出一晚上的时间整理大脑中表情库里的表情。

那边的李东赫捏着纸牌看他坐立不安。这过分的小男孩忍不住大笑出声，“他喜欢你！”他隔着半间屋子向他喊话，“Mark的养父，他喜欢你！”

“东赫！”李敏亨和李泰容几乎是同时站了起来，两双眼睛同时看向耸肩的李东赫，接着尴尬地对视。他们俩的尴尬程度谁也不比谁轻，李敏亨咳嗽了两声，向面色通红的李泰容说了声抱歉，后者只是摆摆手示意自己没事。

他说的是真的吗？或许吧。

回去的路上他们俩都很安静。大巴车空空荡荡的，除他们以外只有前座坐着一对昏昏欲睡的夫妇，司机不说话，那对夫妇也没有任何交流。寒风从窗户缝里挤进来，拨乱李泰容的头发。芝加哥夜晚的灯光在车窗外流动，李泰容向外看，最终目光还是落回玻璃中倒映出的自己的面容上：他看起来疲倦不堪，像是已经被压力击垮，对身边的一切事物兴致缺缺。这不对劲，不能这样下去，他还没写今天用以交换的诗。为什么人不能调控时间跳跃到未来？李泰容开始希望这段交换生时光因为某些意外而尽早结束，总有人往他的心口压砖头，可当他环视四周时，发现压砖头的人明明是自己。

如果没有徐英浩和李敏亨，李泰容就会住到其他人的家里，可能是个父母双全的孩子的家，他或她的父母甚至可能比他自己的年纪还要大。如果是这样，在正常情况下可能什么事都不会发生，但这样以来他可能一辈子都无法如此贴近自己喜欢的作家的生活，所以很难评判哪种情况更糟。李泰容转了转眼睛。

有点担忧地，李敏亨向李泰容的方向靠了靠。他模糊地感觉自己男友的话真的伤害到了李泰容，这有些过分了，或许明天应该打电话叫他上门道歉，但是要趁老爸不在家的时候，不然他会问发生了什么。把猜想分享给李东赫的正是李敏亨本人，男孩第一次真切地理解祸从口出的含义。“泰容哥，”他试着用有些生疏的韩语引起李泰容的注意，“东赫有时候有些口无遮拦，呃……他今天开的玩笑的确很过分，对不起，我会让他向你道歉。”

“没关系，”李泰容的笑容有些僵硬，他尽力轻柔地顺了顺李敏亨的头发，“你也不必把这件事太放在心上，”他低头看了一眼手机，三条来自中本悠太的新消息，可他不打算现在就点开，“我知道这只是一个小玩笑而已，没关系。”希望Johnny还没回家，李泰容暗暗祈祷。还好李敏亨听不到他的祷文，不然也许他会盯着泰容看一路，以找一个(他认为)合适的时机再次解释一遍这是个糟糕的玩笑，他会让李东赫向他道歉。

李泰容常常是被表白的那一方，于他而言，确认感情是一个无比困难的挑战，一旦朋友-恋人的平衡打破失败，以后就连最基本的友谊也难以维系。从另一方面来讲，他认为确定的友谊比不确定的爱情更容易把握，如果可以不去冒险，那就在现状里面待着。可徐英浩——李泰容甚至不知道他们之间是否存在友谊，更可能是导师对学生，前辈对后辈的关爱。李敏亨叫他哥哥，那么他该叫徐英浩——

他仍然只是叫他Johnny。李泰容的额头贴着冰凉的玻璃，大巴车摇摇晃晃的，让他感觉有些头晕。今天回国的郑在玹前天见到他时只是聊了些寻常话题，谢谢，没有意料之内的旁敲侧击。

车到站了，李敏亨拉了拉他的袖子等他一起下车。走到家附近时，李泰容拐进7-11，拿了一盒橙汁，顺便给李敏亨买了一瓶西瓜味芬达。“给你，”他说，“我也有点反应过度了，喝点汽水吧？”

李敏亨WTF的最后一个词卡在嗓子里，李泰容不管男孩有多摸不着头脑，流畅地拿出钱包结帐准备离开。当一个人的思绪成了一团乱麻，他会尽可能用自己认为正常的行为来掩饰自己，和AI伪装人类时用的技俩一模一样，达到的效果也一模一样——欲盖弥彰。这么做其实没什么意义，只是李泰容本人无法一下子认识到。在绕路浪费时间买了饮料后，他才再次想起拖延时间可能会正好撞上回家的徐英浩，对方会问他们今晚玩得怎么样，他可以说还不错，不过需要李敏亨配合表演，但高中生显然以前没参加过多少话剧的排演，他看得出来。想到这儿，李泰容才又一次加快脚步，搞得李敏亨疑惑又莫名多了些愧疚感。

但命运之神哪少和李泰容开过玩笑？虽然李泰容是忠实的无神论者：当代科学研究者有不少都是这样的。李泰容透过窗户看到亮起的客厅是就在心中大呼不妙。他深吸了口气，手指滞在门板前，鼓起巨大的勇气才叩响了那扇门。拖鞋声从门后传来，李泰容恍惚了一下，回想起第一天走进这家人的生活时的场景，可今天从门后走出来的没有Mark。

“玩得怎么样，小伙子们？”徐英浩打开门，看见李敏亨手中的汽水瓶子，扬起眉毛，“还带了些纪念品回来吗？”“——是我买的，”没等李敏亨解释，李泰容开口了，他嘴角努力地上扬，冲徐英浩晃了晃橙汁，“正好我也渴了。”

“还不错，爸。”李敏亨终于憋出来一句回答，跟着李泰容从徐英浩身旁挤进门。

徐英浩耸肩，托着水杯看向上楼的两个背影。“好吧，早点洗澡上床睡觉。今天你还要上文学课吗，泰容？时间不早了，如果你要休息，就也快去洗澡吧。”

“好”出口的那一刻他就后悔了，“我的意思是——”不好？其实我有点累了？我今天还没有写但明天我会试着想想？我刚刚只是说错了？“——我等下就去，我，呃……先洗个澡。”

李泰容站在淋浴间里，淋着热水在心中暗暗许愿洗完澡出去时时间已经过去了一万年。他的诗安静地躺在桌上，他忽然蹲下来，心口发堵。你就非要这样下去吗？他在心里大声地发问，你到底在逃避什么？

终于，李泰容站起来，摇了摇头。

所以当他吹干头发，穿好衣服，站在徐英浩门前时，李泰容自认为已经做了万全的心理准备。他深棕色的圆眼睛上下审视着那扇算不上厚重的木门。叩叩，他敲了两下。

“晚上好，Johnny，”李泰容小声道，一如既往地坐在属于他的那个床角。

“辛苦了，”徐英浩接过那张折起的纸片，“今天过得还好吧？”

空气中一时只有沉默。李泰容纠结地把拇指抵到一起，吞了口口水，“Johnny，”他心脏狂跳，错开视线，紧紧地盯着自己的脚尖，“实际上……一般般。但并不是什么别的事，我想了很多……很不切实际的东西，”李泰容突然抬起头，“我想也许我——我可能也有些，对你……你知道……”他沮丧到几乎要放弃语言系统了，深重地叹了口气，“我很仰慕你，除此之外或许的确还有些别的……对不起，Johnny。”

徐英浩盯着他看了很久，突然站起身。

“你想要我怎样回答你？”他问。


End file.
